Chrono Diver
Chrono driver also known as total reality inversion or Temporal looping causes a great strain upon the very fabric of reality itself, and even gods know better than to use this ability in a casual way. It grants user the power to generate dimensional barriers. These barriers are in actuality a narrow space in time. The principle is similar to a flip book, a series of pictures on the edges of a stack of papers, the pictures move when someone flips the papers. Now, think of time as the same thing. In other words the dimensional barriers this technique generates are simply in the margin between two pages. In other words user can control the flow of time as they like. It is a noted fact that Time can flow in but one direction only, always forward and never backwards, that being its inherent nature as governed by the laws of Fourth Continuum physics. But it is also known that for every action there is an opposite and equal reaction, and the phenomenon known as "Anti-Time" balances out the positive polarity of regular time in the same way that Anti-Matter compliments regular Matter. It is also so noted that the "Dark Mass" of the universe is caused by the overlap of multiple dimensions occupying an infinite number of parallel time frames, and that some of these frames are merely "potential" realities, not manifested by the actual rules of probability dynamics. For every possibility there were innumerable low-probabilities that would never transpire or become actual timelines but their potential energy remained constantly in the shadow of the manifested timeline that became an actuality and if someone with a powerful enough mind could reach across the gap of the barest of microseconds and overlap one reality on top of another. To break it down, they generate the barrier and then rearranges the past within it. they can rearrange people and objects. Wherever they are at, they are able to control time within that space as they like. To the eyes of the untrained what will seem to take place is that Time itself goes on pause this technique gives them the power to change a past that's already happened; just like re-patching the world together. Let’s say user gets stabbed or gunned down, his ability activates and time rewinds, like a video image taking place in full reverse. So now he can construct a different future from he had saw or happened. When he’s done reality snaps back like a rubber band and everything else seems to "fast-forward" into motion only with very significant differences in the outcome. So now the bullets or knives are getting thrown at him but he is able to be behind the opponent; it’s as if to his opponent it looks as if he's way to fast to keep up with now. This ability can be activated unconsciously to protect him and get him out of harms way.) Power activation Condition 1: to use technique a barrier must first be erected Box: power activation Condition 2: the barrier’s range is directly proportional to users current strength. The power affects everything within the barrier with no exceptions. It is important to remember not to create pointless barriers. Experienced users usually create one in the palm of their hand so that only the things they touch are affected by their powers; by doing so they can keep the output low. Jikūkan Idō Space–Time Migration user would attack empty air, and his enemy would be drawn to his attack, almost like a magnet. It's like how an editor of a movie rewind recorded films, then cuts and pastes in new images to change the "Result". It doesn't just change the past, it changes the lives of everyone and the world itself since it's taking the world's film and pasting in different scenarios. Senkei Slaughterscape this technique allows user to a hit his enemy, rewind time , and then hit them again. Minazuki Purify the Flesh this technique can be used to rewind the past of a dead person and bring them back to life. it's basically rewinding their past till the point that they were about to die and changing the outcome. however the gap between their mind and body after being rewound usually require hospitalization. their condition is similar to jet-lag except it is time-lag. Quantum Driver this is an incredibly powerful technique that reduces the size dimensional barrier and moulded it into the shape of a sphere creating an isolated space which is surrounded by numerous stacked-up layers of time's current, resulting in it being a place where the density of time within it is extremely high when compared to other exterior dimensions. upon inpact the field collapses and the energy contained within it returns instantly creating great amounts of damage. the strength of this technique is directly porportional to the skill level of user. Sword This technique is a variation of chrono diving where user focuses the energy used to create a dimensional barrier into a sword. This sword cannot cut people however the cells of things it cuts will suddenly be accelerated in time. If an opponent is hit repeatedly it won’t be long before they become old and die Category:Technique